


You Can’t Hide From Me

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Pain, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Barry Allen and Iris West have come to a difficult crossroads in their relationship that needs to be discussed.





	You Can’t Hide From Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part thirteen of my WestAllen drabble collection.

Barry took a sip of his beer as he continued to pace back and forth in the living room of the loft. He couldn’t reconcile the juxtaposition of Iris’s moods. The way she had fled their bedroom in such a panic after they had enjoyed such a romantic night of sweet love making. He really didn’t want to acknowledge the whispers of doubt and suspicion that were haunting his thoughts. But the more he thought about her behavior tonight the more he thought about all the times she had changed the subject or dodged questions about…..

“Hey baby, I’m sorry that took so long, I had to go to two different drugstores. Let me go take care of this and I’ll be right back.” And with her panic vanished she excused herself to the bathroom.

Barry had to know.

Iris returned to the living room, gingerly kissed him and went about fixing herself a snack in the kitchen. Barry watched her, in fact he has studying her. And he decided it was now or never.

“So you took the Plan B?”

Audibly exhaling relief Iris replied, “I did. We should have nothing to worry about.”

“But you’re already on the pill.”

“But the condom broke Barry, we can’t take any chances.”

“Any chances to start a family?”

“Exactly.”

“Iris please turn around.”

With his request Iris could fill the energy shift in the room. She knew that tone in his voice. It was stern and could even be construed as harsh. The time had come. After months of subtle, and at times, not so subtle hints she knew what Barry wanted to talk about and she knew she owed her husband the truth. She inhaled deeply and turned around to face him but she couldn’t connect with his eyes.

“Why can’t you look at me Iris?”

The tremble in his voice broke her heart and she steadied herself to look directly into the eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago. “Barry……”

“Do you want to have children with me?”

“Baby, it’s not that simple. We have to……….”

Pain and anger flooded his voice. “DAMMIT IRIS, yes or no? Do you want to have a family with me.”

And as a single tear fell down her pained face she told him, “No Barry. I don’t want to have children with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble. I hope you enjoyed it. All comments and suggestions are welcomed. 
> 
> I took a break from drabble writing and I feel as if this piece may reflect that in its quality, but I hope not. Again, thank you.


End file.
